beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Decisive X'mas Battle!! 2
is chapter 186 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Because of Baby Beel's actions during the fight, Aiba and Aoi are forced to continue fighting Oga and Hilda for the title of "best couple" in the tournament; nonetheless, they are disappointed at the circumstances, which has evidently been allowed by the commentator and other officials. When the fight commences, both couples charge at each other immediately at the same speed. While facing Hilda, Aoi, who believes that Hilda's left eye is her weakness, goes to attack her from the respective side. However, her attack is countered and she is suddenly struck by a blinding light after Hilda ends up moving the bangs over her left eye, stating that it is more powerful and enhanced than the other, which is why she refrains from regularly using it. Sure enough, Aoi's attacks are quickly interpreted by Hilda before she can even use them properly, resulting in her being pushed back and set at a major disadvantage against her opponent. From afar, Aiba and Oga remark with surprise at how their fight is going. The two then turn back to their own fight; Aiba states that he will need to hold his ground but Oga states that he is underestimating him. Suddenly, Oga attacks Aiba with a series of side punches before crushing his face into the boxing ring. Afterwards, he then lands a powerful drop kick that sends Aiba below the actual boxing ring itself. Subsequently, Oga and Hilda take both of the golden stars, leading to their victory in the Saint Saint X'mas competition. The competition then comes to a close and several of the participants ends up doing random things before Christmas Eve is over. Aiba and Aoi take a walk near the river with Chiyo where Aoi ultimately thanks Aiba for fighting with her. From afar, Ikaruga notes that Aoi reminds her of her former self and states that she cannot keep watching them. She then realizes that Saotome is trying to leave her and pulls him back, reminding him that their Christmas still is not over yet. At the Kanzaki residence, Kanzaki and Yuka return but later take Futaba at the shopping district so that they can buy her presents. In the meanwhile, somewhere at the shopping district, Izuma pesters Shizuka further so that they can spend more time together. Furuichi also pesters Nene about spending time again with him for Christmas which she ultimately agrees to, just as it starts snowing. In the meantime, at the Oga residence, Oga and Hilda set up a miniature Christmas tree with a gold star on the top. Afterwards, the two start arguing about what to give Baby Beel for Christmas and nearly fight each other for it. However, the two then realize that Baby Beel is content with just the gold star on his Christmas tree as a present. Late in the night, Genma Isurugi, who is actually the Santa Claus that was supposed to visit Oga and Hilda, is locked out from the house and ends up leaving their Gorgonzola cheese near the gate to the house. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters